The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Distylium mycricoides x Distylium racemosum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘PIIDIST-VI’. ‘PIIDIST-VI’ represents a new Distylium, an evergreen shrub grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar of Distylium arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. ‘PIIDIST-VI’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from the open pollination of Distylium hybrid ‘PIIDIST-II’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,409). ‘PIIDIST-VI’ was selected as a single unique plant in summer of 2013 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by semi-hardwood stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2014. Asexual propagation by semi-hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.